beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Hades AD145SWD
Fusion Hades AD145SWD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. What makes this Bey unique is the inclusion of a Rubber Frame on it's 4D Fusion Wheel and is owned by Pluto. Face Bolt: Hades The Face Bolt depicts "Pluto", the Roman counterpart for Hades of which this Face Bolt is named after. In Roman mythology, Pluto was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). Pluto also had a three-headed guard dog named, Cerberus which guarded the Gates of the Underworld. The design features a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. There are also various purple flames around Hades' head along with red eyes while on a red background. 4D Energy Ring: Hades *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Hades is a translucent white in color with a hint of purple. Design-wise, it features blue sphere decals, which strongly resemble the Taoism symbol, and various line designs; these lines surround strange heads or shield-like details of some kind. Similarly, there are various spheres and lines throughout, giving it a shield and/or armored design. While weighing 3.0 grams, the same as Gasher, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings in Defense-customs. However, Bull, Aquario, Kerbecs, but recently, Nemesis, are far better choices for Defense due to their heavier weight. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion *'Total Weight:' 43.8 grams Rubber Frame Fusion's Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, full of rubber. It is designed to fit perfectly into Fusion's Metal Frame. Fusion's Rubber Frame is meant to make other incoming Beys bounce away from Fusion, as one can see one of the pictures below and to spin-steal, shock-absorb etc. It is quite compact with various designs on it that resemble blood or lava-like details swirling around; along with various dots as well. It is a bloody-like red in colour. Metal Frame Fusion's Metal Frame is designed to fit perfectly with Fusion's Rubber Frame and maintain the metal contact of Fusion while Fusion's Rubber Frame uses rubber for contact. Fusion's Metal Frame uses various bumps and curves, circling around it; along with strange linear designs. It can be used with Fusion's Rubber Frame for a Mode Change and is silver. Core Fusion's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold Fusion's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on it's underside, it showcases various ancient-like designs, one are it's skeletal dragon designs, which appear to circle around each other into a bigger dragon head in a left-ward motion. Fusion features two Modes; "Balance Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Balance Mode, Fusion's Metal Frame is on top of Fusion's Rubber Frame whereas in Defense Mode, Fusion's Metal Frame is below Fusion's Rubber Frame. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps and is a translucent red. Just like in it's original release with Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of it's unique design. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2''' Performance Tip: Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) *'''Weight: 0.8 grams Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Balance-oriented Performance Tip first released with Fusion Hades. As it's name states, SWD consists of WD fused with S. While it retains the same appearance as WD, it has a hole at it's bottom; the hole reveals the Sharp Tip protruding upwards. This is similar in manner to DS, only SWD's surrounding ring is wider. SWD also bears an uncanny resemblance to EWD, minus the free-spinning bearing. SWD is a translucent red. Performance-wise, SWD is a decent Performance Tip for Stamina. It does well on combos with Scythe, Phantom, and Duo, although failing on certain combos; especially against WD. It also scrapes on BD145 similar to WD and EDS. Overall, SWD appears to be a decent Stamina-Tip, but because testing is so low, this may be subject to change. Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Gallery Fusion Hades AD145SWD BB123_PKG抜き.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. BB123_1blメインS.jpg|Fusion Hades(Balance Mode). BB123_1dfメインS.jpg|Fusion Hades(Defence Mode). fusion.jpg|Fusion Hades before release|link=Fusion Hades AD145SWD f1.JPG f2.JPG f3.JPG f4.JPG CoroCoro scans FusionHadesAD145SWD.jpg Fusion_Hades.jpg Development 機構試作1.jpg ハデスデザイン途中.jpg ハデスデザイン途中２.jpg ハーデスＣＧ.jpg ハデケロ.jpg Anime Tv1324165322209.jpg|Fusion Hades vs Jade Jupiter. Trivia *Hasbro will most likely change Fusion Hades' name when they release it, because they already have a Fusion Wheel named Hades, which is their name for the Hell Wheel, and the English name for the Metal Wheel, is Fusion Wheel. *In Roman mythology, Hades' counterpart was Pluto. **This is quite fitting, as Fusion Hades' owner is named Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades' Face Bolt motif, bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. **The evil-like design of Hades' motif may be a reference to the popular belief that in Greek mythology, Pluto was an evil-like figure. In reality, even though Pluto was God of the Dead; he was not evil. ***Also, Hades' motif is possibly meant to emulate Pluto's Helm of Darkness, a helmet that was given to Pluto by the Cyclopes to battle The Titans with. It's purpose was to make the wearer invisible. *Fusion Hades is the second Bey to have the AD145 Track, following Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Fusion Hades is one of the two Beyblades, the other being Big Bang Pegasis F:D, in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel is made up of three parts. **Fusion Hades is so far, the only Beyblade with the most parts, seven. Including Fusion's Rubber Frame, Metal Frame, and Core. *Fusion Hades is the only 4D System Bey so far, with a Rubber Frame. *Fusion Hades is the fourth Beyblade to feature rubber when it makes contact with other Beys, the others being Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, L-Drago Destroy F:S, and L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fury Beyblades